We anticipate more complete characterization of proteases produced by Pseudomonas fragi, P. perolens and Clostridium perfringens. This will not only include the action of the proteases on intact muscle, various purified muscle proteins and certain synthetic substrates, but also molecular weight determinations and amino acid analysis. In order to characterize the nature of the proteases, their actions will be compared with that of intact organisms on muscle. This will include breakdown products and examination with the electron microscope. Promising leads for blocking microbial growth will also be investigated. Isoelectric focusing, gel filtration and disc gel electrophoresis using DEAE cellulose and SDS gels will also be used in characterizing the proteases and their breakdown products.